Henry (Königreich)
|Erster Auftritt = "Der Brunnen" |Letzter Auftritt = "Die Ruhe davor" |Todesepisode = "Die Ruhe davor" |Todesursache = Enthauptet von Alpha. (am Leben, off-Screen) Erlöst von Michonne, Daryl Dixon, Carol Peletier, Siddiq oder Yumiko. (untot, off-Screen) |Status = Verstorben |Tätigkeit = Schüler (vor dem Ausbruch) Mitglied der Miliz, Hausmeister für das Königreich, Schmied Lehrling (ehemals, nach dem Ausbruch) |Fraktion = Das Königreich, Die Miliz, Hilltop Kolonie, Die Flüsterer (Gefangener) |Familie = (Unbenannt) Vater (Unbenannt) Mutter Benjamin Bruder Ezekiel Adoptivvater Carol Adoptivmutter Lydia Ehemalige Freundin |Dargestellt von = Macsen Lintz (S7, S8, 9.02) Matt Lintz (9.06—9.15) |Sprecher = Finn Posthumus (S7, S8, 9.02) Unbekannt (9.06—9.15) |todesbild = Pikes Opfer.jpg |todesbild2 = Daryl Lydia 915.jpg |Beschreibung = Henry wird von Alpha off-Screen enthauptet und sein untoter Kopf aufgespießt. Später wird er von einem Mitglied der Koalition erlöst.}}Henry, auch bekannt mit seinen Beinamen "Prinz" Henry, ist ein Überlebender des Ausbruchs in AMC's The Walking Dead. Er ist ein Bewohner des Königreichs und der jüngere Bruder von Benjamin. Nach dem Tod seines Bruders versucht er Rache zu suchen, indem er nach dem Mörder seines Bruders sucht. Nach dem Verlust seiner Familie wurde er von Ezekiel und Carol Peletier adoptiert. Nachdem Henry jahrelang im Königreich gelebt hatte, zieht er in die Hilltop Kolonie, um dort beim Schmied, Earl Sutton, zu lernen. Vor dem Ausbruch Standort unbekannt Über Henrys Leben vor dem Ausbruch ist nichts bekannt, außer dass vermutlich irgendwo in der Nähe von Washington, D.C. gelebt hat. Er lebte mit seinem Vater und seinem älteren Bruder Benjamin zusammen. Nach dem Ausbruch Henry und Benjamin verloren ihre Mutter zu Beginn der Apokalypse, aber ihr Vater überlebte. Die drei wurden schließlich von Ezekiel gefunden und in das Königreich gebracht, in dem sie sich niederließen. Beide verloren ihren Vater. Staffel 7 "Der Brunnen" Als Morgan Carol das Königreich zeigt, sieht man Henry in einem Gehege auf einem Pferd reiten, während sein Bruder Benjamin das Pferd führt. Später isst Henry mit Benjamin und Morgan zu Abend und entschuldigt sich, da er den Film gesehen hat, der später für die Bewohner der Gemeinschaft gezeigt wird. Benjamin erinnert seinen jüngeren Bruder daran, alles auf seinem Teller zu essen, auch den Brokkoli, die er beiseite gestellt hat, damit er um 22 Uhr nach dem Lesen im Bett zu sein. "Der Stein in der Straße" Henry wird von Ezekiel ins Bett gebracht. Benjamin beobachtet und spricht mit Ezekiel darüber, wie er Ricks Gruppe beim Kampf gegen die Saviors helfen kann. Ezekiel dankt ihm für seinen Rat. "Begrabt mich hier" Henry erscheint zuerst wie er mit Morgan trainiert, er lernt, wie man mit einem Stock kämpft, und hofft, seinen Bruder eines Tages zu übertreffen, und wird dann gesehen, wie er Benjamin umarmt, bevor er wegläuft. Später wird er von Ezekiel getröstet, als er vom Tod seines Bruders erfahren hatte. Später erscheint er in der Schlusssequenz mit Carol und Ezekiel, um den kürzlich verbrannten königlichen Garten zu reparieren, der mit Rüsselkäfern befallen war. Staffel 8 TBA Staffel 9 "Die Brücke" Im Brückenlager, das die Gemeinden im Wald errichtet haben, erklärt Ezekiel Henry, wie wichtig die Brücke für die Verbindung der Gemeinden sein wird. Carol gibt Henry seinen Stock und küsst ihn zum Abschied. Später kommt Henry auf die Brücke, um den Arbeitern Wasser zu geben. Justin schubst ihn, da er ihm kein Wasser mehr gibt, und trinkt aus dem Krug. Henry wird wütend und schlägt ihn mit seinem Stock zu Boden. Ein wütender Justin steht auf, um sich zu rächen, aber Daryl hindert ihn daran, da der Junge gerade seine Arbeit macht. Justin holt aus, während Daryl ihm ins Gesicht schlägt. Sie fangen an zu kämpfen. Rick kommt und stoppt sie. Er fordert alle auf, wieder an die Arbeit zu gehen. Eine Weile später, als Daryl Justin schlägt, schaut Henry wie der Rest zu. "Die Welt dreht sich weiter" Sechs Jahre später versucht Henry im Königreich, die Rohe zu reparieren, als Carol und Jerry vorbeikommen, um ihm zu helfen, auch Ezekiel kommt, um nach ihm zu sehen. Henry verärgert ihn über ihre sich verschlechternde Gemeinschaft, aber Ezekiel warnt ihn, auf seinen Ton zu achten. Kurz darauf erinnert Carol Ezekiel daran, dass Henry nicht falsch liegt, und er könnte davon profitieren, wenn er nach Hilltop zieht, um Earls Lehrling zu werden. Später verabschiedet sich Ezekiel von Henry, als er und Carol sich auf den Weg nach Hilltop vorbereiten. Henry versichert ihm, dass sie sich vor dem Markt sehen werden. Carol erzählt ihm, dass Henry das Träumen von ihm geerbt hat und Ezekiel erwähnt, dass der Markt seine Art ist, die Gemeinden wieder zu vereinen. Auf der Straße sagt Carol, dass Henry einen Umweg machen muss, bevor er nach Hilltop geht. Plötzlich hören sie eine Frau schreien und Henry rennt hinüber, um zu helfen, findet aber Regina mit einer Gruppe ehemaliger Saviors. Carol rennt mit Pfeil und Bogen nach, während Jed mit einer Waffe auf ihn zugeht und lächelt. Jed erzählt Carol und Henry, dass sie seit dem Sturz des Sanctuarys verzweifelt sind. Er sagt ihr, dass er sie gehen lässt, da sie ihn auch mal verschont hat, aber er nimmt all das Zeug mit, auch den Ring. Dieser ärgert Henry, der seinen Stock nimmt und Jed zu Boden stoßt. Jed wirft Henry zu Boden und Carol gibt ihm ihren Ring, um die Situation zu beruhigen. Jed bedankt sich und geht zu seinen Leuten. In der Nacht schlafen Henry und Carol in einem verlassenen Fahrzeug. Henry schimpft mit ihr, dass sie sich nicht verteidigt hat, aber sie sagt, dass sie nicht riskieren könnte, dass er verletzt wird. Am nächsten Tag entschuldigt sich Henry bei Carol, ist aber verwirrt, als er bemerkt, dass sie wieder ihren Ring trägt. Plötzlich macht Carol einen Umweg und sieht Daryl. Sie bittet ihn, mitzukommen, was er mit einem Lächeln akzeptiert. "Stradivarius" Daryl begleitet Carol und Henry zu seinem Lager. Während er seinen Hund füttert, Carol ihn, wann er das letzte Mal gegessen habe. "Hund hat gestern gegessen", sagt er und geht davon. Später fängt Daryl eine Schlange und wirft sie zum Abendessen ins Feuer, während Henry Carol fragt, ob sie ihn hierher gebracht hat, damit Daryl seine Begleiterin sein könnte. Henry sucht Daryl und findet stattdessen einen Beißer. Daryl erscheint und fragt, ob er ihm folge. Plötzlich hört Daryl, wie sein Hund wild in der Nähe bellt, und rennt zu ihm, um ihn in einer Falle zu finden, die von Beißer umgeben ist. Daryl lenkt die Beißer ab, um seinen Hund zu retten, und bevor ihn ein Beißer beißen kann, eilt Henry herein und rettet ihn. "Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst zurückbleiben", schimpft Daryl. Aus den Büschen senkt Carol heimlich Pfeil und Bogen. Am Morgen lädt Daryl sein Motorrad für Hilltop auf und Carol scheint überglücklich zu sein, dass sie ihn überzeugt hat zu kommen. Später kommen sie in Hilltop an und umarmen Tara. Carol sagt Jesus, dass Henry lernen möchte, Schmied zu werden. Aaron begrüßt Daryl und sagt ihm, sie könnten seine Hilfe bei der Suche nach Eugene gebrauchen. Henry versucht mitzumachen, aber stattdessen sagt Carol, dass er bleiben muss und sie wird ihm helfen, ein Zuhause zu finden. "Geflüster" In Hilltop verabschiedet sich Henry von Carol und verspricht ihr, sie stolz zu machen. Dianne fragt Carol, ob sie mit ihr zurück zum Königreich reiten möchte, sie stimmt zu. Später, an Earls Schmiede, kontrolliert Enid Henry und scherzt mit ihm. Earl lädt ihn zum Abendessen ein, lehnt es jedoch zunächst ab, aber als er Enid und Alden beim Küssen zusieht, stimmt er zu. Später essen alle am Tisch, außer der einsame Henry. Eine Gruppe von Jugendlichen bemerkt ihn und lädt ihn ein, mit ihnen im Wald zu abzuhängen. Abends trinkt Henry mit seinen neuen Freunden in einem Schuppen außerhalb von Hilltop. Gage schlägt vor, dass sie mehr Spaß haben, und bringen ihn zu einer Grube, in der sich ein Beißer befindet. Addy geht weg, als sie Seilringe darauf werfen und Rodney darauf pinkelt. Henry springt hinein, um den Beißer aus Gnade zu töten. Gage ist verärgert auf Henry und lässt ihn in der Grube. Irgendwie gelingt es Henry herauszuklettern und begibt sich wieder nach Hilltop, als er an den Tieren vorbei ist und auf Taras Schuhen kotzt, wird er in die Zelle gesperrt. Eine Weile später bringt Tara Earl zur Zelle. Henry erklärt, dass seine Gemeinschaft auf ihn zählt und bittet um eine weitere Chance. Earl verspricht, mit Jesus zu sprechen, wenn er zurück ist. "Home sweet home" Die Gruppe erreicht Hilltop und die Einwohner trauern um Jesus. Daryl erklärt Henry, dass Jesus tot ist, während Tara und Michonne die Gefangene befragen. Henry und Daryl graben ein Loch für Jesus. Dann unterhalten sie sich über sein Verhalten und dass er noch mal in die Zelle müsse. Henry entschuldigt sich für sein Verhalten und erklärt, dass er seinen Platz finden müsse und nur wusste, dass dieser nicht im Königreich sei. Hier sei er allerdings erst mal niemand. Daryl begibt sich danach nach unten und befragt die Gefangene erneut, wer sie ist. Er will sie noch oben bringen, um sie vor den Augen der Leute zu töten, doch sie fleht ihn an, das nicht zu tun. Dabei bekommt sie Unterstützung von Henry. Daryl lässt schließlich von ihr ab, hat dann aber ein paar wütende Worte für Henry übrig und geht. Die Gefangene bedankt sich schließlich bei Henry, da er ihr das Leben gerettet habe. Er stellt sich ihr als Henry vor und sie erwidert Lydia zu heißen. Daryl hat das draußen mit angehört. "Lydia" Lydia fasst immer mehr Vertrauen zu Henry. Sie erzählt ihm von der Zeit, bevor ihre Mutter und sie sich zusammen mit anderen Verbündeten den Beißer-Herden anschlossen. Nach dem Ausbruch des Beißer-Virus versteckte sich ihre Familie zunächst mit anderen Überlebenden in einem Keller in Baltimore. Henry vertraut sich Lydia ebenfalls an und erzählt von seinen leiblichen Eltern sowie seinen Zieheltern Carol und Ezekiel. Als er beginnt, auch vom Königreich zu berichtet, unterbricht Daryl ihr Gespräch, das er heimlich mitangehört hat. Er holt Henry aus dem Gefängnis und warnt ihn, keine Informationen über ihre Kolonien preiszugeben. In der Nacht lässt Henry Lydia heimlich für ein paar Minuten aus dem Gefängnis. Sie darf etwas Luft schnappen und umherlaufen. Lydia will gerade einen herumliegenden Hammer an sich nehmen, als sie plötzlich von Babygeschrei abgelenkt wird. Die Bilder in ihrem Kopf verschwimmen und die Erinnerungen an die realen Ereignisse in ihrer Kindheit treten wieder zutage. Sie will zurück in ihre Zelle und bittet Henry, ihr dort Gesellschaft zu leisten. "Damit leben" Lydia hat sich im Versteck von Henry umgezogen. Lydia ist überrascht, dass ihre Mutter gekommen ist und ihre Regeln gebrochen habe. Sie glaubt, dass ihre Mutter vielleicht doch noch was für sie übrig habe. Enid und Addy tauchen auf und Henry geht zu ihnen, um zu erklären, dass Lydia nicht zu ihrer Mutter zurückwolle. Enid erklärt aber, dass Alden und Luke gerettet werden müssen. Lydia sei keine von ihnen und deshalb müsse Henry mit einem Tausch leben. Enid erzählt von ihren bisherigen Verlusten und wie der Brief von Carl ihr klar gemacht hat, dass das Leben nichts wert sei, wenn es nur ums Überleben gehe. Lydia kommt heraus und erklärt, dass sie zu ihrer Mutter zurückgehen werde. Sie vermisse sie irgendwie. Sie werde zwar auch Henry vermissen, aber es wird ihnen trotzdem gutgehen. Henry stimmt schließlich schweren Herzens zu. Henry diskutiert mit Daryl, wie er damit leben könne, dass er Lydia wieder zurückgeschickt habe. Daryl meint, dass einem manchmal nichts anderes möglich ist. Henry meint, dass er in Alexandria auch mal jemandem geholfen habe. Daryl meint, dass Henry nichts wisse. Er habe immer getan, was er tun musste. Jerry hat den Projektor mit der neuen Lampe repariert und Ezekiel hat die Charta gerahmt. Magna, Yumiko und Co feiern die Rückkehr von Luke ebenso wie Enid und Alden ihr Glück wieder haben. Earl und Tammy kümmern sich um das gerettete Baby, auch Jerry kümmert sich fröhlich um sein kleines Kind, während Henry nachdenklich ist. "Anführer" Die Flüsterer machen eine Pause und Alpha beäugt die Menge. Lydia findet unter dem Laub ein Jojo und trennt die Schnur ab. Henry hat die Gruppe verfolgt, wird aber von Beta gefasst. Beta weiß, dass Henry der Gruppe schon sehr lange alleine folgt. Alpha will wissen, wer er ist. Er gibt schließlich zu, dass er aus freien Stücken wegen Lydia gekommen sei. Sie haut Henry eine runter und schreit ihn an, dass er dumm sei. Alpha entscheidet, dass Henry mit ihnen komme und dass man vorsichtig sein solle, weil vielleicht noch weitere Leute in der Nähe seien. Die Flüsterer erreichen den Wald, wo sie ein großes Camp aufgeschlagen haben. Alpha befiehlt, dass Lydia eine neue Haut bekommen solle und das man auch Henry mitnehmen solle. Alpha ist bei Henry und erklärt ihm ihre Lebensweise. Dabei macht sie deutlich, dass sie sich der Natur fügen und die Schwachen sterben, die starken überleben. Andere Flüsterer mischen sich ein und hinterfragen, wieso Alpha dann die Regeln gebrochen habe, und sie umkehren ließ, um jemanden zu retten. Sie macht schließlich kurzen Prozess, köpft die Frau mit einem Seil, legt den Kopf dem Mann in die Arme und ersticht ihn dann. Henry ist entsetzt. Henry beobachtet, wie die Leichen weggebracht werden, als er Kontakt zu Lydia sucht. Sie wendet sich zwar gleich ab, doch Henry scheint Hoffnung zu schöpfen. Alpha verlangt von Lydia, dass sie Henry töten soll. Lydia zögert und Alpha vermutet, dass Lydia so lange weg war, dass sie vergessen habe, wo sie hingehöre. Alpha erinnert Lydia daran, dass ihr Vater zu schwach war. Plötzlich taucht eine Gruppe von Beißern auf und sorgt für Panik unter den Flüsterern. Alpha muss sich um andere Dinge kümmern und Lydia und Henry schauen aus sicherer Entfernung, was passiert. Henry will mit Lydia fliehen, als plötzlich von Daryl gepackt wird, der eine Maske aufhat. Er will aber nur mit ihm kommen, wenn Lydia mitkommt. Henry bleibt stur und lässt Lydia letztlich keine Wahl. Alle flüchten gemeinsam unbemerkt. "Engpass" Daryl, Connie, Henry und Lydia sind auf der Flucht, als sie eine Pause machen und die nächsten Schritte beraten. Da es deutlich mehr Leute sind, als Daryl erwartet hatte, machen sie sich Sorgen, ob die Gruppe Hilltop nicht überrennen könnte. Henry bietet an, mit Lydia zu fliehen, damit es nicht auf Hilltop zurückzuführen ist, doch diese Option kommt für Daryl nicht infrage. Sie fliehen schließlich doch erst mal gemeinsam weiter. Daryl, Connie, Henry und Lydia erreichen ein Gebiet mit einem Hochhaus und Connie schlägt vor, in die oberen Stockwerke zu gehen, weil dort keine Beißer hinkommen und sie ihre Verfolger so isolieren könnten. Lydia wendet ein, dass sie dort aber auch in der Falle wären und man wahrscheinlich gar keine Herde schicken werde, sondern nur Beta, ihren besten Mann. Daryl meint, dass sie nicht mehr weglaufen werden und Beta dann eben als erstes sterben werde. Henry hat für Lydia eine Waffe gespitzt, doch Lydia erklärt, dass sie ihre Leute niemals töten könne. Henry verspricht ihr, dass er versuchen werde, auch niemanden zu töten. Lydia fragt, warum er das alles für sie tue. Henry erklärt, dass sie nicht wieder zurückwollte und er ihr dies bieten möchte. Sie hält das für dumm, weil ihre Mutter sie überalle finden werde. Henry meint, dass da draußen eine ganze Welt zur Verfügung stünde. Lydia fragt dann, ob Henry es ernst meinte, dass er mit Lydia allein fliehen würde, was dieser bejaht. Daryl hört das Gespräch mit an. Lydia will den wahren Grund für seine Rettungsaktion wissen. Henry gibt zu, dass sie ihm etwas bedeutet. Als Lydia Henry küsst, unterbricht Daryl sie. Lydia und Henry halten Ausschau nach Beißern und grinsen sich an. Kurz darauf entdecken sie eine große Gruppe Beißer unter denen sich auch Whisperer befinden. Daryl gibt einen Warnschuss ab, damit sie auf sie aufmerksam werden. Beta und Co. betreten das Gebäude und sie teilen sich auf. Henry und Connie überwältigen kurz darauf zwei Flüsterer, aber sie sind in der Unterzahl. Henry wird verletzt, doch Hund hilft ihm, sodass er Connie helfen kann. Sie können die Angreifer töten. Lydia kommt hinzu und Henry entschuldigt sich, dass er töten musste, doch Lydia tut es viel mehr leid. Connie sorgt dafür, dass die Beißer das Gebäude wieder verlassen. Henry wird verpflegt und Daryl erklärt, dass sie erst mal nach Alexandria gehen werden, um Henry zu versorgen. Dann werden sie alle gemeinsam weiter ziehen, wohin auch immer. Sie machen sich los. "Narben" Aaron erzählt Michonne, dass Daryl mit Begleitern vor dem Tor stehe. Michonne geht zu ihm. Er erklärt, dass Henry verletzt sei und sie woanders hingegangen wären, wenn es die Option gegeben hätte. Lydia gehöre zu ihnen. Aaron traut ihr nicht, doch Michonne meint, dass sie Daryl vertraue. Sie lässt das Tor öffnen. Henrys Wunde wird genäht. Er ist stolz auf seine Wunde und auch Lydia ist beeindruckt, weil die Narbe ihn und sie immer an seine Tat erinnern werde. Michonne möchte mit Lydia sprechen und Henry entfernt sich. Michonne fragt, ob er ihr wirklich was bedeute, was diese bestätigt. Daryl, Henry, Lydia und Connie machen sich wieder auf den Weg. Unterwegs treffen sie auf Michonne und Judith. Sie laden sie ein, mit ihnen zum Königreich zu kommen. "Die Ruhe davor" TBA Staffel 10 "Überschrittene Grenzen" Henry wird in einem posttraumatischen Rückblick in Erinnerung gerufen, den Siddiq bis zum letzten Gefangenenstand hatte. "Geister" Carol schaut auf den Einband eines Lehrbuchs und halluziniert, wie sie sich an der Spitze eines Tisches mit Henry, Sophia, Lizzie, Mika und Sam sieht, die mit Blut über dem Hals um den Tisch sitzen. In einer anderen Halluzination erscheint Henry hinter Carol mit Blut um den Hals und ruft ihr zu, als sie durch einen Flur geht. Als Carol von einer idyllischen Fantasie träumt, wacht sie mit Musik auf und findet Daryl beim Kochen in der Küche. Dann sieht sie Henry am Küchentisch und fragt sie, wohin sie gehe. Todesfall Getötet von * Alpha (am Leben und off-Screen) Um eine Grenze zwischen dem Land der Flüsterer und den anderen Gemeinden zu markieren, verkleidet sich Alpha und infiltriert die Feier, um mehrere Bewohner und Besucher zu entführen. Danach enthauptet sie die Gefangenen und packt die Köpfe auf Holzpikes, auch Henry ist dabei. * Daryl Dixon, Carol Peletier, Michonne, Siddiq, oder Yumiko (untot, off-Screen) Nachdem sie die Grenze gefunden haben, wird sein untoter Kopf entweder von Daryl, Carol, Michonne, Siddiq oder Yumiko erlöst. Getötete Opfer Diese Liste zeigt die Opfer, die Henry getötet hat: * Gavin (am Leben) * 2 unbekannte Saviors * Mindestens 1 unbenannter Flüsterer * Zahlreiche Zombies Auftritte Trivia * Henry ist der jüngste Charakter, der eine Person direkt tötet. * Henrys junger Schauspieler Macsen Lintz und der ältere Schauspieler Matt Lintz sind beide Brüder von Madison Lintz, der Schauspielerin, die Sophia Peletier verkörperte. * Seit seinem Tod in "Die Ruhe davor" gibt es keine überlebenden Blutsverwandten seiner Familie. Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Status: Verstorben Kategorie:Charaktere: The Walking Dead Kategorie:Das Königreich Kategorie:Die Miliz Kategorie:Ricks Gruppe Kategorie:Hilltop Kolonie Kategorie:Lager der Flüsterer Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 7 Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 8 Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 9 Kategorie:Die Koalition Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 10